


Cherry Juul Daddy

by lunicole



Category: DEAN (Korean Musician), EXO (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunicole/pseuds/lunicole
Summary: “She looks like the kind of girl who’d vape after sex and still manage to make it look hot.” A sip of an overly sweet drink. “I want her to ruin me.”
Relationships: Kwon Hyuk | Dean/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Cherry Juul Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helpnotwanted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpnotwanted/gifts).



> There I did it I wrote Dean and Baekhyun screwing now make a thirst trap album together please I will keep praying for this thank you

“She looks like the kind of girl who’d vape after sex and still manage to make it look hot.” A sip of an overly sweet drink. “I want her to ruin me.”

Chanyeol gives Baekhyun an unimpressed look, and it’s grand coming from him, because Chanyeol literally has no standards. Baekhyun doesn’t have high standards either, especially when it comes to girls. The essence of her bisexuality is that she can only vaguely care about handsome sweet darling boys who cook and clean and wear makeup but will literally beg to be stepped on by pretty much any woman or woman-adjacent person who can rock an asymmetrical haircut.

“Uh, sure. If you say so.”

He’s probably just being resentful of Baekhyun dragging him here, because this is a gay bar and he can’t really hit on girls here, not after the lecture Kyungsoo gave him on the topic before sending them off to their ‘girls night out’, as she’d called it, with her blessings. Kyungsoo’s like that, Baekhyun figures, and there’s a reason why her and Chanyeol are best friends, because Kyungsoo’s the only one who can snap at Chanyeol without him getting pissy about it. Go figure.

The girl Baekhyun’s talking about just got off stage after singing a few songs with her band about, well, basically being an unattainable fantasy object of female desire with commitment issues. Baekhyun doesn’t doubt she is. She does have the look, that atrocious undercut and man bun combo, along with baggy streetwear that probably cost more than Baekhyun’s monthly rent. The look basically screams commitment issues and an amazing strap game. Baekhyun was hooked even before she started attacking these high notes like some sort of discount Korean lesbian version of The Weeknd. The lewd lyrics and casual mentions of bringing baby home just really were the cherry on top of the sultry fuckboy cake, really.

It’s not fair that she’s so hot, and Baekhyun is a bit tipsy but mostly pissed off, pressing her face against the counter and moans in frustration. Still, she has enough of a mind to hit Chanyeol’s stupid big bicep when he attempts to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Dude, what was that for?” he whines, rubbing his arm with a frown.

“I don’t want her to think you’re something gross like my boyfriend or something,” she snaps back. “Fuck it. I’m going for it.”

Baekhyun is going for it, decidedly so, because she’s not going to just stand there and wait for hot butch singer daddy to come and get her, especially when there’s a bunch of other girls who are more than ready to go after that stupid man bun. 

Hot butch daddy is sitting in a booth with a bunch of guys Baekhyun briefly fears count her boyfriend among them. With the whole thirst trap songs and stud outfit, she doubts it, but then she’s not one to assume people’s sexuality when looking at them.

“Hey,” she says, doing that eye thing she knows works to get the conversation going. “Hi. I liked your set.”

There’s a bunch of impressed from the guys in the girl’s crew, but no wolf whistle or anything lewd of the sort. It’s obvious that hot sing-moaning butch daddy has them on a tight leash. Baekhyun can relate.

“Thanks,” the girl smiles, and she has this cute soft voice, a smile that’s surprisingly easy and earnest. “Wanna talk to me more about it? I’m Dean, by the way.”

Of course she calls herself Dean, with the eyebrow cut and the tilted look. It should sound stupid but it doesn’t, because the girl is so hot it’s frying all the neurons Baekhyun has. She acts dumb, but she’s not; her ability for scheming managed to make her the infamous reigning queen bitch in high school. High school. Urgh.

Dean has this crew of dudes she seemingly can silence with a look, because it’s not that hard for Baekhyun to find herself sitting next to the girl like a trophy. The whole thing should make her feel icky, and she would feel icky if Dean was something gross like a dude, but somehow casual displays of toxic masculinity coming from a girl just gets Baekhyun hot on top of bothered.

Baekhyun learns that Dean used to train to become an idol up until she spectacularly dropped out of it to spend a few years in Los Angeles to prod music and, most likely, do this whole heartbreaker thing on blonde white girls with an Asian fetish springing from watching too many Kpop videos. She demonstrates, though, speaking a few words of English at Baekhyun’s request with a self-assurance that makes Baekhyun repress a shiver.

It’s really not fair.

There’s kind of this blur thing that happens afterwards, and one thing leads to another and they’re making out in the women’s bathroom. Baekhyun has half a thought for _Rebel without a Cause_ or maybe some badly acted porn parody of it, she’s not sure, as she grips Dean’s leather jacket, melts a little bit at the insistent kissing and nipping at her neck.

“You’re so hot, holy shit,” Baekhyun curses, because it’s upsetting, to a certain point, her brain melting as she feels the other girl grasp as her meager chest.

There’s a stop in the motion, a look with that same tilted eyebrow.

“I know.”

Of course she does.

Baekhyun starts to roll her eyes but it kinds of gets lost in the back of her skull as there’s a palm against her crotch, a purr to her ear. Baekhyun’s done the whole back alley hookup trashy thing in the past, once again, she has no standard, but it’s never been this desperately hot in the past. She bucks against it, kissing the girl desperately to quiet her moans. She can feel her own arousal throbbing between her legs, so wet, eyes closed in bliss.

For a moment she just grinds against it, against her thigh, muffling her moans as she presses kisses over the column of the singer’s neck. She knows she looks good like this, when she’s needy and cute, and she knows from the way the other girl’s breath deepen, laser focused, almost, that she’s just as much turned on by this than Baekhyun is.

“That’s it, yeah...” the soft voice purrs into her ear as Baekhyun works her panties down her hips, grasping at Dean’s shoulders. “You’re so wet for me, shit…”

“Oh my god, fuck me.” 

Baekhyun’s this close to be begging desperately, but she gets what she wants quickly enough, because Baekhyun always gets what she wants. There’s a chuckle, and then fingers where she wants them, blunt carefully trimmed short nails giving just that edge of pain as they work inside of her, making her hiccup in pleasure. 

She’s so fucking wet, and there’s this lewd squelching sound that comes with the motion of Dean’s fingers fucking into her swiftly, making her gasp. It’s so lewd and dirty she should be embarrassed, but Baekhyun is shameless, always will be.

She slips a hand to touch herself, and she has this brief moment where she wonders if Dean’s one of those insecure girls who’ll push it away like she has something to prove herself but she doesn’t. She’s only more vicious with her pressing the other girl against the brick wall, biting his collarbones and relishing in the small whimpers it elicits from Baekhyun.

“Oh my god…” she repeats, and that earn her another chuckle.

“You’re so loud... Next time I’ll take you home and eat you out until you’re crying, alright, baby?”

_Oh, fuck, yes, please, fuck_ , Baekhyun wants to say, but can’t, because she’s too blissed out to actually speak. The position she’s in isn’t the most comfortable, semi-public hookup never being the best for these things, but the other girl is good at this thing, obviously from practice. The fact that she calls herself with an actual pornstar name without an ounce of self-awareness or self-consciousness shouldn’t be so hot, but it is, and those smoldering looks, _fuck_.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, baby…” Baekhyun groans, melting. “I’m so close, shit…”

She’s not lying, and she gets that cocky chuckle and eyebrow raise and _shit fuck oh my god_ …

The proverbial elastic snaps and Dean fucks her fingers inside of her through it. It’s not the most mind blowing orgasm Baekhyun’s ever had, because sketchy bathroom quickies aren’t really conductive to that, really, but if Dean’s that good in that setting, she can only imagine what she’d do if she’s actually planning on following up with the making-Baekhyun-cry thing. Baekhyun’s out of breath, but she’s not a selfish lover by any means, and so she cups the other girl’s crotch pointedly, coming up to whisper in her ear.

“Thanks. That was good. May I return the favor?”

Consent, after all, is important. Still, another hand comes over hers, brushing it away.

“I’m good,” she says, a bit breathy still. She’s so hot. It’s not fair. “Don’t worry about it.”

Baekhyun’s a bit disappointed, but yeah, not exactly surprising, with the whole fuckboy thing reeking of Big Top Energy. Now, though, Baekhyun is kind of curious now as to what Dean looks like when she’s on the other side of the equation. Still, she knows better than to expect anything. She’s not entitled like if she was some man or whatever.

Baekhyun adjusts her clothing back into a look that doesn’t look too fucked out, still smiling as she presses a kiss on Dean’s cheek. The other girl seems to fumble through her pockets, but she smiles as she feels Baekhyun’s lips on her face, that cute, weirdly kind of smile that looks so at odd with, well, the rest of her.

She’s been searching for the Juul she produces from one of the inside of her leather coat soon after. Of fucking course. Baekhyun’s too fucked out by the previous climax to care.

Dean is indeed the kind of girl that vapes after sex and makes it somewhat look cool. Baekhyun is doomed, she knows it. Still, it doesn’t keep her from messily scribbling her number on hot singer girl’s palm, forward as she always is, and intent on making sure to hold her up on her tear and orgasms promise.


End file.
